Many motor vehicles such as, for example, pickup trucks, cars, sport utility vehicles, cars, etc. have window assemblies with fixed glass panels. To improve circulation within the vehicles, these fixed window panels are sometimes provided with sliding window panels or “sliders” that move between an open position to provide a window opening between fixed window panels and a closed position to close the window opening. For example, passenger compartments of pickup trucks and other light trucks often have rearward facing window assemblies or “backlights” with sliding glass panels. Other vehicles have sliding windows on side windows or roof openings.
The sliding windows typically are manually operated between closed and open positions by a vehicle passenger pushing and/or pulling on the sliding window. The sliding panel can be flush with the fixed panels when in the closed position so that the sliding panel must first be moved out of the closed position into the interior of the vehicle and then slid in front of the fixed panel or the sliding panel can be parallel with the fixed panels but not flush so that the sliding panel can be merely slid in front of the fixed panel. In either case, the movement of the sliding panel is substantially parallel to the fixed panel.
Power driven sliding windows have also been provided wherein an electric motor is provided to selectively move the sliding window between its closed and open positions. The slider window is typically driven by a cable and drum assembly. The electric motor is secured to the vehicle structure and is suitably connected to cable and drum assembly.
Such window assemblies are typically provided to the motor vehicle manufacturer, or in the aftermarket, as slider window assemblies having both fixed and sliding panels ready for installation into the motor vehicle as a single unit. The assembly is simply secured in the vehicle opening. For the power driven windows, the motor must be secured to the vehicle sheet metal and connected to vehicle power. For aftermarket installations, this requires alteration of the vehicle sheet metal. It is noted that it is a never ending desire of the motor vehicle industry to reduce cost and/or weight as well as assembly ease and/or time. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved slider window assembly.